


You lost

by DanaEliza



Series: Jean and Eren compete [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trainees are fighting each other again during self defense class and Jean wins from Eren with a dirty trick. What the others don't know though is that this has consequences for Eren. Not that Eren really minds though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You lost

'You're just weak, Jean!'

And here we go again. They had been doing some self-defence training and to make it work, they all got paired up. Too bad Keith Shadis didn't realise pairing Jean and Eren never worked out. They were more at each other's throats than that they were actually fighting.

'Says the one that is currently flat on his ass!'

Everyone had stopped moving at this point and were just looking at the pair. Quickly Eren had gotten up again and had tried to punch Jean in the face, but to no avail. Jean was just taller and overall stronger as well and Eren always got ahead of himself. Overestimating himself and underestimating his opponent. It was just the way he was, especially when he was riled up like this.

'You're just scared, Jean and that is why you want to join the Military Police. Can't even face titans and actually stand up for something important!'

Was this really the only thing they could fight about? That line they had all heard before and most lost their interest now, turning back to their own training before Keith got involved.

What they all didn't know was that something had changed in the way they fought together. Of course this wasn't the first time they had been paired and over the course of time it had gotten almost… intimate. Whenever their bodies collided hands would slide over parts that weren't necessary. How Jean chose to lift Eren up by his ass instead of by his back to throw him to the ground. And how Eren pushed his foot a bit too high against Jean's inner thigh, only an inch away from his crotch. They did it on purpose. Teasing each other during times where they couldn't show, trying to get the other to respond. But neither did ever give up.

That was until Jean decided to play dirty. Eren was in the middle of raising his leg, wanting to throw a kick against Jean's side. A look of determination on his face as his body moved along with his leg, getting it closer and closer, until he stopped mid-air. Green eyes had widened considerably and Eren was afraid to make some sort of noise. Jean's hand was right on his crotch and not in a painful way. Of course Eren had to play it off like that, but that hand was cupping him perfectly and trying to rouse something out of him as he squeezed from time to time. This was incredibly embarrassing and everyone was now looking at them again.

Jean leaned a little closer, smirk on his lips. 'And that is how you win,' he whispered, giving his crotch one last rub before releasing him.

Immediately Eren toppled backwards, eyes still wide and cheeks flushed with shame. That shouldn't have happened. He was supposed to win today and then he could… But Eren had been foolish enough to not make any rules and therefore Jean could do whatever he wanted. Eren had lost and he would face the consequences now. Not that he entirely minded…

…

Eren was the first to make it back to the showers, not wanting to be confronted by others on how he so cruelly had lost. Standing under the warm beam of water he tried forgetting all about it. The self defence had gone okay, although he didn't really learn anything new. Just how not to fight Jean mostly. But soon the warm water had loosened up his muscles and slowly the scowl left his face. He ignored the commotion around him as others joined him in, choosing their own shower heads to get under. They were all joking around, also finally finding the time to relax.

Green eyes stayed on the titled floor, watching the water disappear in a hole in the middle of the ground. Soap soon joined in and Eren decided to focus on that. How the bubbles broke when the pressure got to high and how dirty water soon turned clear again. He just wanted to avoid Jean, because if he met those hazel eyes, he knew he would be met with a smirk. A warning for what would be coming for him.

People probably have been talking to him, trying to get his attention as he stood under the shower, but he ignored them. Eventually they left and Eren heaved a sigh when he thought he was finally alone. Usually Armin understood when Eren wanted to be alone and just didn't bother him, but the others… They just didn't get it. Never were they alone. They trained together, ate together and even slept in the same damn cabins. Sometimes he just felt suffocated. So moments like these Eren enjoyed the most. No one bothering him and he could just relax under the water beam. Or so he thought.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around his waist and a wet body pressed against his back, claiming space under the shower head. Of course he wouldn't be left in peace. Eren knew who this was, because no one else was so upfront with their touches. Not that Eren would let anyone else touch him this way anyway.

'Can we not do this now, Jean,' Eren said annoyed, trying to wrestle himself out of the other's hold. But Jean wouldn't let go that easily and Eren was not in the mood to truly fight him off. They had fought enough before already.

Where Jean had won and that was why Eren was in this predicament in the first place. 'You know we have to do this now,' Jean replied back, teasing tone in his voice and a smirk evident on his face. 'It's the perfect opportunity. Everyone has gone to dinner and we'll be left alone for a good while. You have to pay up today anyway. Let's make use of this moment. You can't tell me you don't really want this.' Which of course was true.

It would've been nice if he had won, because Eren rarely won and sometimes you just didn't want to… But losing wasn't all too bad either. It was still pleasurable in a different way. But what Eren bothered the most was the way Jean had won. It hadn't been fair and he would never try to win like that. It was the very reason why he lost more than that he won. Jean just played dirty and that showed in other sides as well. Like the very fact that Jean wanted to do it right here, right now. They could've gone back to the dorms and use a bed, but Jean got excited by the thought of doing it in a public place where you can't lock the door and keep others out. The erection pressed against his back was enough evidence for that.

'I'm just not in the mood, Jean. Just leave it and we'll do it later.' Eren still needed to get over the humiliation of the redhead grabbing his crotch in front of everyone and practically forcing him on his knees.

And then he was pushed against the cold stoned wall, face pressed against the tiles by a hand on his head. 'Too bad, Jaeger. I want to do this now and we're doing this now. You have nothing to say about it,' Jean hissed into his ear, hot breath fanning over Eren's exposed neck.

A shiver ran down Eren's spine, actually liking the rough treatment. He would never admit it out loud, but how Jean handled him was why he still participated in these strange games. Why he let Jean touch him in the first place. Often he would wake up with bruises on his body that he knew weren't from training. Imprints on his hips clear of fingers that had dug into his skin. Or a deep purplish spot on his neck where lips had been attached, sucking roughly. Jean just treated Eren's body the way he wanted to, but that was the deal anyway. No complaints as long as it didn't get out of hand. And Eren would treat Jean's body just as roughly as Jean did his. Just completely letting go was the best feeling there was and they both did need to let off some steam. This was the perfect way and they wouldn't bother anyone else with it.

Eren didn't reply to Jean's words as hands already started roaming over his body, feeling everything up. Jean groaned softly when he felt Eren's body twitch, liking the way it reacted already. Somewhere between dislike and actually seeking it out. That was how this was anyway. They didn't truly like each other, but were drawn to each other nonetheless.

Jean roughly grabbed Eren's chin, forcing him to face the other again while his chest was still pressed against the cold tiled wall. It wasn't the best position, but still they kissed. Prying Eren's mouth open with his tongue, Jean roamed through the wet cavern, embracing Eren's tongue in another battle until eventually Eren admitted defeat and just moaned softly as Jean continued to play.

Okay, maybe this got Eren into the mood, but he didn't want to show it too much. So he kept in most of the noises that wanted to come out after Jean grabbed his length and started stroking it until he was fully hard. But when a finger started circling his entrance, Eren couldn't keep in the soft whine.

No foreplay? They would just get on with it right away? Usually Jean wanted some time to tease and of course be pleasured as well in different ways. How many times hadn't Eren been forced on his knees and yanked forward by his hair until he couldn't take in more of Jean's erection. He had gagged a lot around Jean's length, but eventually he got used to the rough treatment, only his throat feeling a bit raw afterwards. Rarely did he have to suck or circle his tongue around. Jean rather just fuck his mouth until he was satisfied and then turn Eren around, keeping him on his knees and fuck his ass after that.

But apparently there wouldn't be any teasing touches. No tongue swiping over Eren's body until he couldn't stop shivering. No fingers sliding up and down Eren's inner thigh and making him plead to be fully touched. Apparently Jean was too needy himself, the surroundings of their escapade getting to him.

So Eren placed his arms beside his head and let his forehead rest against the cool wall, groaning softly as the first finger was pushed in. At least the water still cascading down their bodies was enough of a lubricant and they had done this so many times already that Eren's hole was prepared for it now. His walls gave in faster and wouldn't squeeze around the finger as much. Of course it also helped that Eren placed his legs a bit further apart, giving Jean extra room to work with.

The hand that had still been stroking his length was now removed and instead moved over to an ass cheek, pushing it away as Jean glanced down to see his finger disappear inside of the brunette. He turned the finger around and then slowly let it slide out again. His hazel eyes were glued to the sight and this pleased smile was on his face. Jean truly loved seeing things disappear inside of Eren, especially when it was his own length being eagerly swallowed by that puckered hole.

Carefully Jean slipped in the second finger, feeling the walls stretch around him just a bit more. Eren's body sank down a little, pushing his ass further back against Jean's fingers. Oh how Jean loved seeing Eren like this. Needy and submissive. Finally that big mouth of the brunette only letting out sounds of pleasure. Jean knew it wouldn't take long before Eren gave in to Jean's ministrations. Hell, even Jean liked having Eren's cock inside him from time to time. But he just appreciated this sight more.

Two fingers started trusting their way deeper inside of Eren, circling around and feeling up the soft walls inside of the brunette. Brushing his fingers against Eren's prostate, a breathier and louder moan escaped the brunette, the hips pushing back even more. Jean knew where to aim now since he had found it often before and he also realised that finding it while fucking the teen was rather tough. So teasing that spot was much better now and he would find himself a moaning mess soon enough. No objections whatsoever.

Jean noticed how Eren's knuckles turned white as he gripped the shower tightly, trying to keep himself upright. His cock twitched in response and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. So it was time for the third and final finger. Not that Eren wasn't ready. The guy was more than ready, pleading to be pleasured almost. And the teen's cock was throbbing as well, leaking precum from its red head, bouncing with every thrust Jean's fingers gave inside of him.

Slowly the third finger was pressed in, having a bit more difficulty than before. The walls squeezed around him for a moment, but then relaxed again as Eren willed the sting away it brought on. He could handle this. He had been in more pain before, so this was nothing.

After another throaty moan left Eren, Jean decided it had been enough with the careful thrusting of his fingers. Now was the time to be rough and maybe a bit brutal. Three fingers were forced inside and then quickly pulled out again. Eren's body was shivering in response, unable to determine how to react to this. He couldn't meet the pace and he wasn't sure if this actually felt nice or if he was in pain. Still his erection bounced with every thrust and wasn't letting down.

And then without a single warning the fingers were ripped from his body and then replaced with something much bigger. Eren's face was again pushed against the wall to keep him steady while Jean thrust his length in with one single move. They both groaned out after that and Eren even let out a whispered 'shit.' Jean had gotten ahead of himself and now they both needed a moment to breath and get used to the feeling.

Eren's walls kept on squeezing around Jean's length, not being prepared for the bigger size just yet. It took longer to relax his body now and as soon as he did, Jean decided to be a bastard once again. A calloused hand roughly came down on his ass, the spank vibrating through his body. Now he could feel Jean's cock even better inside of him and apparently it felt nice for the redhead, because before Eren knew it, the hand come down on the other ass cheek. Eren bit his lip in response, not wanting to let out the pained and yet excited groan. Damn that Jean… They hadn't done that before, but it actually felt rather good, apparently for both of them.

For a moment longer Jean stayed still and Eren could feel the eyes burning into his back and somehow he also imagined the accompanying smirk gracing Jean's features. The bastard really felt good about himself, because of course he knew Eren had liked the spank. In return Eren knew he would feel that hand on his ass a lot more often now.

And then Jean started to retreat, his cock slowly slipping out until only the head was on. Eren's mind immediately was focused on that, forgetting about the spanking and the red imprints on his ass cheeks. The anticipation of Jean's length sliding back in was driving Eren nuts, because of course he was once again waiting, teasing and most of all smirking. How badly Eren wanted to wipe that grin of Jean's face. Just smack it off and never see it return again.

But then Jean's length slid back in and even that was forgotten. Eren groaned loudly in response, his fingers tightening their hold on the faucet of the shower again. This time Jean set a steady pace, his length sliding in and out of Eren, the walls widening every time his cock went in. Jean couldn't keep his eyes away from the sight. Seeing the puckered hole gladly taking him in and then trying to keep him in as he slid back out. Groan after groan slipped from his own lips with every thrust as his eyes stayed on the hole and his disappearing cock.

Eren could barely keep his body upright and steady with the force Jean used to push himself back in and then pull back out. His big green eyes were closed and his swollen kissed lips were parted, letting out soft moans and spilling drool, unable to even think of licking it back up.

And then another hand landed on his ass, his body shaking with the hit and his head being thrown back as he let out a louder moan. The pace increased again after that, becoming more erratic as Jean pushed himself in. The guy was about to lose it. Eren could feel it by how Jean was clutching his hips, digging his fingers in and how Jean's voice had increased in volume, clearly not paying attention to Eren anymore.

It was then that Eren reached for his own erection and started stroking it, trying to go as fast as Jean, but the snap of the hips made him lose the pace every time. But it didn't matter. The thought of having Jean lose it as he fucked him hard was enough to push him further and further, moans slipping from his lips again and again. And then the hand came down against his ass cheek again, extra hard this time and with a choked out moan Eren came all over his hand, rather unexpected by himself.

Jean chuckled softly in response as he felt Eren slump down to the floor, going numb in his arms. So Jean flung one arm around Eren's waist and hoisted him up, his pace never faltering as he kept slamming his length inside.

It took a few more minutes before Jean actually reached that point as well, thrusting inside Eren until the brunette felt raw inside. Jean's body shook as his orgasm hit him, coming deep inside as he thrust deep for a last time. He choked out a groan and then stilled, letting the incredible feeling slide through the rest of his body.

They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths as the water cascaded down their bodies and Jean softening inside of Eren. When the high was gone and the awkwardness rose again, they pushed out of each other's arms. Eren turned to face Jean for the first time since he stepped into the showers and their eyes met. They didn't speak, only looked at each other and then Jean took a step forward, leaning down for a soft kiss from Eren. This was the only moment where they were actually sweet to each other, the aftermath.

The kissed went on for a while, water sliding between their lips as they moved in sync. And then Jean's hand again smacked against Eren's ass, breaking off the moment and then stepping out of Eren's reach with a smirk on his lips. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Jaeger. Let's see if you can win this time.' Biting his bottom lip he gave Eren's naked body a once over before stepping out of the showers, leaving Eren alone.

And now Eren was even more determined to win tomorrow and let Jean know what it feels like to be spanked. Eren grinned at the thought, already trying to figure out how to win next time. He would play dirty then. Jean would never see it coming…


End file.
